This invention relates to child seats which are arranged to be mounted on a vehicle seat.
There are many patents relating to child seat arrangements which comprises a separate child seat to be placed on the seat of a vehicle.
In contrast to child seats consisting of parts which are integral with a vehicle seat and are pivotable into their operating position, child seat arrangements having a separate and independent child seat have the advantage of being readily replaced. In conventional arrangements of this kind, the mounting of a separate child seat to the vehicle seat is accomplished by belts, particularly the safety belts for use with the vehicle seat in which the child seat is mounted. One disadvantage of this arrangement is the difficulty involved in mounting the child seat, and another is the fact that if the child seat is carelessly fastened because of slack in the safety belt, the separate child seat will not be adequately restrained on the vehicle seat.